


Confession in the Changing Room

by AcceleOrder



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcceleOrder/pseuds/AcceleOrder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyuuga and Kiyoshi are having sex, but Kiyoshi has never kissed Hyuuga on his own record, neither did either of them confessed to the other. Does Kiyoshi actually love Hyuuga or is this just a physical relationship to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession in the Changing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on this website. I'm kind of excited, and I guess it's kind of awkward that my first story is Yaoi. I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes you may find in the following story and for my small pool of vocabulary. Do try to keep in mind that I'm not good at arousing people because this only contains words, not "a picture which speaks a thousand words".

"Nghh..." Hyuuga's vocal cords groaned disapprovingly as Kiyoshi spread his aching legs an inch wider so he could push in deeper.

"Stop that," he interjected their little make-out session for the third time within ten minutes of any action at all.

Kiyoshi frowned down at him. It made Hyuuga feel even smaller than he usually did.

"It'd hurt if I just force my way through, you know," he said flatly as a matter of fact with that feigned serious expression Hyuuga had come to love. 

Even though Hyuuga was panting for breath from Kiyoshi's clumsy techniques, he managed to find the strength to roll his eyes in annoyance at the well built man. When he lay below him like this, which only happened when they were having sex, Hyuuga could clearly see the results of Kiyoshi's training.

He snapped back to reality when he felt Kiyoshi throbbing inside him impatiently. "That's better than getting my legs stretched after a match, okay. This is why I prefer doing it from the back, dammit," he muttered more silently to himself.

Kiyoshi chuckled. "Is that so? Then maybe I don't know you as well as I thought I did. I was _sure_ it was because you were embarrassed of your leg hair~" _  
_

Hyuuga suddenly tightened round Kiyoshi, and the dirty blonde haired boy grinned because he knew he hit the jackpot. In reply to what he'd call a 'cute act', he pulled out just slightly... then gave Hyuuga a deep thrust; just the way he loved it.

"Ugh!" Hyuuga's spine arched up in little pain and much pleasure as his glasses clattered about half a foot away from him, his own cock overflowing with pre-cum as everything around him blurred, which was much to his relief because he was sure he couldn't bring himself to look straight at Kiyoshi's smiling eyes.

Their little chat ceased as they fell into a rhythm where Hyuuga lay flat on the cold floor on his bare back, fully naked like Kiyoshi who was on his knees and holding up Hyuuga's legs somewhat forcefully by his knees so that he could look at his flushed face while moving, which aroused him.

Each time Kiyoshi hit a good spot, a moan would escape Hyuuga who would then bite down on his lower lip, hard, out of embarrassment. All of this happened with Hyuuga squeezing his eyes shut so he won't have to see this humiliated side of him only Kiyoshi knows, and Kiyoshi who was greedily taking in this view he could only see once a week.

"Ah!" Hyuuga's eyes widened as an unusually high pitched gasp escaped his throat much to Kiyoshi's delight. He leaned into Hyuuga's ear and murmured, "Here?" and experimentally thrusted, making him shiver and whimper and moan at the same time, which was a very hard thing to achieve considering the fact that the test subject is Hyuuga Junpei.

 _Dammit..._ Hyuuga thought to himself helplessly as his moans and the squelching sound of Kiyoshi's cock sliding in and out and of him became distant.  _He always seem to see through me... Yet, I..._

Hyuuga dug his hand into Kiyoshi's sweaty hair and pulled him in for a fierce kiss, wrapping his legs around his waist when Kiyoshi tried to pull free for air, and only released him after a good long minute of tongue, clearing his foggy mind of whatever thoughts and deciding to leave them for  _after_ the sex.

He then uncharacteristically nibbled on Kiyoshi's ear, which caused a painful throbbing within him and he allowed himself to squeeze his ass against the three times larger cock, making Kiyoshi groan in painful pleasure.

"I love you, Teppei." It was a hoarse whisper and nothing more, but Kiyoshi grunted and Hyuuga felt all warm and wet inside and all over his abdomen himself before his ass could finally contract back to its original size even though it was twitching in need the moment Kiyoshi pulled out.

"Wha--?" by then, Hyuuga had managed to roll to his side and reached out an arm to feel for his glasses and putting them back on just in time to see a limp cock dangling between Kiyoshi's nether regions. Hyuuga frowned at Kiyoshi's shocked expression as he felt his heartrate speed up.

"What's with that expression?" Was it bad to have said that? Will whatever sexual relationship they have had up until now end?

"No, it's just..." Kiyoshi lifted a shaky hand and pointed his index finger at Hyuuga, then to himself as if saying "You like  _me_?". "Well, duh," Hyuuga confirmed, irritated and anxious. Then he released an exasperated sigh and got up to grab his clothing.

"Junpei?" Kiyoshi cocked his head slightly to the right in substitution of opening his mouth to question what he was doing, and Hyuuga felt heat rise to his cheeks at the way Kiyoshi said his name.

"Well," he snapped, voice breaking as he willed the stinging tears back where they came from. "If we don't feel the same way about each other, then I think it's best to return to just being friends." With that, Hyuuga turned his back to Kiyoshi as he started to button up his uniform, before getting tackled by a back-hug.

"...Let me go," Hyuuga gritted his teeth, though offering little protest to the action. Kiyoshi's steel grip didn't budge as he nuzzled his nose along Hyuuga's rough neck. "Since when did I say I didn't like you?" Hyuuga shuddered at the echo of Kiyoshi's deep voice ringing in his ears. When they stood so close together like this, he could clearly hear Kiyoshi's heart thumping against his back and Hyuuga was sure his was even louder, making him feel even more embarrassed.

"...I recall saying I  _love_ you," Hyuuga pointed out, realising he was sulking like a middle school girl. "I love you," Kiyoshi answered without missing a heartbeat.

"Really, now?" it was more of a tease than a question with Hyuuga tilting his head to meet Kiyoshi's lips. They kissed like it was the only right thing to do; their tongues wrestled against each other and the two were as close as they could physically be as their mouths unwillingly parted due to the need of this alien named oxygen.

"Really, now," Kiyoshi smiled. Hyuuga was just about tempted to wipe that goofy smile off his face when he felt something hard pressing against his pants. "You're hard again?!" he cried. 

Kiyoshi nodded apologetically. "I didn't expect that confession... You're just so on the offensive side today~" Hyuuga blushed. 

"Let's have fun~"

The day after that, the Seirin Basketball Team Changing Room had been rumoured that sounds of a mourning ghost could be heard around 5pm every Friday, not that anyone dared to find out especially when the door was locked and one can just make out a shadowy figure drifting front and back.

Of course, that excluded the basketball members, who teased specifically Hyuuga about it, much to his irritation. Not that he was going to complain doing it in there with it being the place they confessed to each other. Hyuuga decided he'd miss the changing room most when he graduates next year.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story! These two are really cute together, and I hope I'll be able to write a story of them going on a date some day~


End file.
